You And Me
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: Song-Fic You And Me - Lifehouse. Historia narrada por Sasuke. One-Shot / Sasusaku


あ**¡Konichiwa! **あ

**Summary: **Song-Fic. You And Me - Lifehouse. Historia narrada por Sasuke. One-Shot / Sasusaku

**Advertencias: **Esta algo cursi xD

**Author's Notes**: ¡Hola! Pues escuche la canción y la verdad me gusto mucho, así pues, decidí hacer un pequeño One-Shot, espero les guste. La canción es **You And Me **de **Lifehouse. **

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. La historia es totalmente mía.

* * *

_By: Sakura's Botton_

* * *

**You And Me**

_No sé si quiera qué es lo que estoy haciendo…  
Todo este tiempo, pensando en ti como una amiga más, como mi _mejor amiga_. Preguntándome porqué mis celos siempre que un hombre se te acercaba y te coqueteaba, porqué mis celos de tus novios, cuando te besaban, cuando te tocaban, cuando les sonreías, cuando los _amabas…

**What day is it? (¿Qué día es hoy?) **

**And in what month (¿Y de qué mes?)**

**This clock never seemed so alive (Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo)**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down (No puedo seguir y no puedo volver)**

**I've been losing so much time (He estado perdiendo tanto tiempo)**

_Siempre que estoy contigo pierdo la noción del tiempo, qué día será, de qué mes… más sin embargo cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa volando, las horas, los minutos, lo segundos, pareciera que van más rápido, viéndome sufrir cuando es la hora en la que te tienes que ir, burlándose de mi cada vez que veo el reloj impaciente a que llegues; pero esto no puede seguir así, ya no puedo volver a lo que era antes, no puedo volver a verte como una simple amiga, porque tú, Haruno Sakura, te has convertido en algo más que eso._

'**Cause it's you and me and all of the people (Porque somos tú y yo, y toda la gente) **

**With Nothing to do, nothing to lose (Sin nada que hacer, nada que perder)**

**And it's you and me and all of the people and (Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente)**

**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you (No sé porqué no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti)**

_Solo somos tú y yo, con toda la gente a nuestro alrededor, como todos los días cuando nos encontramos en la plaza, todos en su mundo, sin nada que hacer, sin nada que perder, somos tú y yo, con la gente de siempre, pasando a nuestro lado, ignorándonos. Y siempre que te veo platicar con alguien más, no sé porqué no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti, tú y solo tú, tu hermoso cabello, tan llamativo, tan sedoso y largo, tu cuerpo, ¿Quién no te miraría con un cuerpo así? Tu hermosa cara, y tus ojos, seguramente son tus ojos, los que no me dejan dejar de verte, descubrir cada día lo hermosa que eres, fascinándome cada día más de ti, enamorándome de ti un poco más todo los días…_

**All of the things that I want to say (Todas las cosas que quiero decir) **

**Just aren't coming out right (No me salen ahora)**

**I'm tripping on words; you got my head spinning (Me trabo con las palabras; tienes mi cabeza dando vueltas)**

**I don't know where to go from here (Y no se a dónde ir desde aquí)**

_Hay tantas cosas que debo decirte, que tengo que decirte, tantas palabras que justo ahora no me salen, palabras que podrían hacer la diferencia, simplemente no me salen. Soy un cobarde, no me atrevo a decirte lo que siento por ti, cada que lo intento me trabo con las palabras, empiezo a tartamudear, con tus ojos verdes mirándome tan profundamente, preguntándome con la mirada qué es lo que me pasa, y al final, siempre termino cambiando el tema, y con mi cabeza dándome vueltas… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿A dónde debo de ir? No sé a dónde debo de ir, no sé que debo hacer, simplemente no puedo pensar con claridad, siempre que trato de pensar en otras cosas, tu hermosa sonrisa llena mi mente, haciendo que olvide totalmente lo que estaba pensando; provocas en mi algo que nunca nadie había provocado, haces que me confunda y sencillamente, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…_

'**Cause ****it's ****you**** and me and ****all**** of ****the****people**** (Porque somos tú y yo, y toda la gente) **

**With**** Nothing ****to**** do, Nothing ****to****prove**** (Sin nada que hacer, nada que probar)**

**And it's you and me and all of the people and (Y somos tú y yo y toda la gente) **

**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you (No sé porqué no puedo apartar mis ojos de ti)**

_Siempre que me miras, es como si todo a nuestro alrededor se detuviera, solo estamos tú y yo, no tenemos nada que hacer, nada que probar, con una mirada basta, es más que suficiente, solo tú y yo, ¿Qué más puede importar? Lo eres todo para mí. Mis ojos te siguen automáticamente, acostumbrados a verte, a no dejar de cuidarte, a mirarte con cariño, y a la vez con deseo, porque mis ojos, no se pueden ya apartar de ti._

**Something about you now (Hay algo en ti ahora) **

**I can't quite figure out (Que no puedo descifrar)**

**Everything she does is beautiful (Todo lo que ella hace es hermoso)**

**Everything she does is right (Todo lo que ella hace está bien)**

_Hay algo en ti, que nunca he podido descifrar, tal vez sea tu forma de ser, tal vez sea la manera en la que me tratas, hay tantas cosas que no logro entender de ti, tantos secretos tuyos, que no logro descifrar. Todo lo que haces, es como una hermosa luz, un día perfecto, todo a tu alrededor, todo lo que dices, está bien, tal vez no para otros, pero al menos para mí, lo está…_

**What day is it? (¿Qué día es hoy?) **

**And in what month (¿Y de qué mes?)**

**This clock never seemed so alive (Este reloj nunca pareció tan vivo)**

_Tú y yo, por siempre…_

**F**_i_n


End file.
